The Good, the Bad, and the Broken
by Dr4g0nFirE13
Summary: Discontinued. I will be taking this story down since I'm coming up with a better idea
1. Prologue: Lind L Taylor

_Hello my lovelies! I have gotten hooked on Death Note, hence a new story I'm gonna try out. I intentionally left vague detail for this chapter, but I promise to add more in the next. Enjoy~!_

* * *

Another day of school finished, and I was exhausted. Never again did I want to pull an all nighter while studying; I despised those who could get easy grades with little to no effort. Every single one of them are ass holes in my book, especially the popular kid that I happened to live next to: Light Yagami. He was extremely arrogant and was considered mister perfect. As I made my way down the street to head home to change for work; I noted how my late nights were causing my body to become stiff from exhaustion. A long sigh escaped my lips as my black hair fell across my face in a sloppy way. Since moving to Japan from America I've been struggling to keep up with bills, but such is life. The only downfall with where I was currently living at was my neighbor. It was irritating that we took the same route to get home.

As I turned to enter my home I made eye contact with the popular senior; I sent him a nod before opening my front door and was welcomed to the scent of apple cinnamon air freshener. Knowing I had to get ready quickly, I rushed into my room, through my long, thick hair into a ponytail, changed, and ran out the door to the electronics store. I clocked in and was greeted by the manager. "Hey, Angela, almost late today," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, you know I get caught up in my criminal justice class," I laughed lightly.

My manager was rather nice as some are; I have encountered quite a few who've been either rude or just straight up mean, but this guy was one of the exceptions. Static took over our display TVs that were currently on for sale pitches before a man with Lind L. Taylor on a name plate appeared; it was obviously going to be taking place. "We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO," I immediately ran to the TV and turned the volume up. "This is being broadcast all over the world. My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as 'L'."

My heart skipped as his words registered in my head; L was my role model ever since he helped my older brother's fiancée with a very difficult case in the United States. "To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, 'Kira', at any cost. Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it, but what you're doing is evil!" he exclaimed.

All was silent except for the murmurs of those also watching this broadcast, until he clutched at his heart and had undoubtedly died. My eyes went wide with horror as my logical side was screaming that something was off. Why would L decide to show himself now of all times? Then the screen went white with the exception of an 'L' displayed in a black gothic font. "Unbelievable," a distorted voice announced; he wanted to hide his identity without a doubt, "I did this on the off-chance that you would 'kill' me. So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby. So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it, but this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it? Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually an inmate sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed. But I, L, am real! I do exist! So why don't you kill me?! Come on! Do it!"

I bit my lip; I was anxious to see what Kira would do with this challenge, but I doubted the mass murderer would be able to since the previous victim was enough evidence to prove he needed a name and face. Come on! Kill me! What's wrong? Can't do it? Seems like you can't kill me after all. So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint; let me tell you something in return. I said that this was a worldwide live broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary. I know now that you're in the Kanto region of Japan.

"The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed to know you're in Japan, Kira, and that means you haven't been killing for very long. I got lucky, casting my net out on the most populated area of Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die. Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method; I'll figure it out when I catch you! Kira, I will hunt you down and eliminate you! I am Justice! See you, Kira," was the last thing L said before the screen cut out.

My head buzzed with the promise that L made towards the mass murderer; I had a feeling that maybe, possibly, the detective thought of this as a game much like chess. This thought actually bothered me greatly since it was obviously a challenge of wits. I found myself scowling from their childish behavior before turning my attention back to the task of working. I was never fully focused, however, my thoughts kept reverting back to Kira and L. The more I dwelled the more I thought of consequences of a possible third party.

**First Person Elsewhere**

I grinned to myself at this development going on with Kira; my friends, including Angela, all knew I supported him since the cruel always seemed to escape one way or another. I knew of one character that would love to join in on this, but like L, their identity was unknown to the public and went by 'X', though this person mainly helped in the criminal justice class or helped tutor those in need via internet. Now the only thing the pair had to do was draw out X and things would get that much more interesting; Angela, however, would greatly disapprove of this thought since she despises games so to speak. If nothing else, X would have to wait to come out until the perfect timing unless they want to be accused as Kira. Things were going to get interesting very quickly once all the pieces are into play.

* * *

_Well don't be shy and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2: X

_Chapter two! Alright my lovelies, it seems as though this story is mildly popular with views, so it's a start. I intend on keeping this along the storyline of Death Note, but there will be quite a few changes. I know where I'm going with it (for once) so yay! _

* * *

There wasn't a lot of light from where this person snuck in other than a few lights, and one coming from their computer as X thought over the events of Kira and L. _'This is nothing more than a game to them...Two childish characters in a game of chess; they're hunting each other without knowing a name or a face. This will be difficult...I will need to be careful about my identity and must give out a false name to those I don't know if I choose to go public outside of school,'_ X thought biting their lip.

Knowing that the information regarding Kira would be classified, X began hacking into the police station's internet; this person could do so without leaving a trace. Aware that they only had a small window, X downloaded all the information she would need before quickly disconnecting from the police internet and making her way out of the basement before returning home and looking at the files. _'So Kira is a student...So it is possible that I've come in contact with him. This also greatly narrows down suspects, but going public would mean I, too, would become a suspect in this case. However, it isn't likely that I, X, would be found unless they found this laptop containing all the information...for now I will continue helping those in psychology and criminal justice just in case,'_ they thought through narrowed eyes. _'I will, however, talk about the two to the entire school...'_

* * *

Angela sighed as she made her way to school after lunch to head to the school's library for study. She was exhausted and knew she'd have to work after this, so sleep wasn't an option for tonight. Her blue eyes watched her feet as she walked. Angela was eighteen years of age and she dyed her hair black since she didn't really like her natural orange hair. She should have already graduated, but it wasn't intentional since she had to work really hard to get her own place and maintain it while trying to keep her grades up. Naturally she failed her Junior year and had to repeat the grade because of it. She stood at 5'5" and was a bigger build for muscle. She wasn't a skinny twig, but she didn't mind it; she loved food too much to actually give it up. She was fit though and during the summer would take Thai Chi classes to stay in shape just in case. "Hey, Angie, long time no see!" an all too familiar voice said before her long time friend said as he caught up and fell into step with her.

"Jake, you know I don't like that nickname," she scowled gently pushing his shoulder. "And I saw you an hour ago."

"I know, and that's why I do it," he grinned. "So Kira VS L, this is rather interesting!"

Jake Wilson was Angela's best friend and had moved out to Japan with her when she wanted to move closer to her brother's fiancée after a mishap with her uncle. Jake's family had agreed and they all moved to the Kanto region. Jake stood at an even six foot and was very neat; he always wore button up shirts and dress pants or jeans, and always kept his hair neat. His hair was a dark brown that complemented his chocolate brown eyes. However, the nineteen year old was very mischievous, and you could see it in his eyes. He was always looking for something interesting or challenging, and he would push any buttons to make it happen; he even intentionally failed his Junior year just to make sure he was still in the same grade as Angela. "You just want to see what Kira will do since he has your full support," the black haired female stated.

For the most part, this was true; Jake Wilson was a supporter of Kira, but he, too, didn't like how this was nothing more than a game of chess. Jake's brown eyes sparkled with excitement at this challenge. "Do you think that maybe X will get involved?" the brunette asked the eighteen year old.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "I was actually wondering the same thing...Personally, I think X will once they figure out all the details, but that would mean that X would have to hack into police files. Can you imagine that happening?"

"Actually, I believe so, it's only logical," the nineteen year old shrugged.

A comfortable silence fell between the two until they entered the library, found an unused table, and turned on their laptops. More people flocked into the school library until every screen in the school along with these in the library went black except for a green, gothic 'X' that was displayed dead center of the screen. "Greetings, for those who don't know me, I am X," a deep distorted voice announced. "Many of you have been talking about Kira and L, even those I have tutored have talked about the pair and let me just say this: the two are childish and hate to lose; so far this is what I have deduced about their personalities. As for Kira, he may be dropping the crime rate, especially in Japan, but, Kira, you are no more than a high school student, and it's only a matter of time before the stress will overwhelm you and you will mess up. I theorize that maybe you are one of the top students in order to put so much thought into what you're doing. As to why I'm not broadcasting like L, there is a reason for it, but I'm not making it known at this time. I have every intention of finding you, Kira, and know this: you will slip up.

"A word of caution to those who fear Kira and think he's evil, don't give your name out so easily, it won't end well. Kira thinks what he's doing is right, but it's highly questionable. As for L, the only reason why he took on this case is because it's a challenge, nothing more. Those who wish for me to continue this and are part of the study group, you may bring it up then. This is all I have to say n the matter for now. Farewell," X finished before the screens went back to whatever they were doing previously.

Angela blinked before turning towards Jake, "I think we know the answer to our question."

A huge grin spread across Jake's face, "Oh this will get so interesting!"

* * *

Light glared at the screen before him; this person, this X, had said he was childish and somehow knew he was a student. He knew that L had found this out, but how did they figure it out unless they were part of the police force. Ryuuk started cackling, "Looks like someone else is joining in."

"It's like he know who Kira is almost; it's frustrating enough with L, but I have no idea what this guy is up to. Damn this just got more complicated," Light grumbled turning his laptop off; then a light bulb went off in his head. "But if L thinks that this X is probably Kira, that may work to my advantage."

"In order for that to happen though you'll need to figure out more of this X," the Shinigami stated as he grabbed an apple.

"I think I'll have to have someone join this 'study group' so I can somehow find out about him..."

"Chief, we found a video going viral and think you should check it out. A student recorded it and posted it on the internet," one of the detectives announced pulling up said video.

Chief Yagami nodded, "Go ahead and play it."

"L, you should watch this video; I've already sent you a link," Watari stated.

"Thank you, Watari," L said before clicking play.

"Greetings, for those who don't know me, I am X."

Both the police and L continued to watch the video, and by the end L's gears were turning in his head. _'So this person has access to police information? How is this possible? Did they hack into a computer, or maybe there is a leak...Could this X possibly be Kira? No, that's unlikely...Still, this can't be ignored,'_ he thought.

"How is it this X knows classified information?" the chief of police questioned.

"We have reports of someone entering the basement earlier this evening, is it possible that they were X?" Matsuda asked.

"It very well may have been; I will need any details regarding this information," L's distorted voice rang from the laptop.

"The only details we got was a black laptop and black clothing with the exception of green laces on their shoes. We couldn't determine gender and they did well to wipe clean any finger prints," a member answered.

L frowned, "This person obviously knew what they were doing. X said they taught a study group; perhaps we should consider checking it out."

"I believe this is all for today, good work," the chief said before everyone was dismissed.

_'There is something about this X...Could this person possibly be trying to catch Kira as well, or could there be a greater reason that's being completely overlooked? Who are you, X, and why are you choosing to get involved?'_ L thought.

* * *

Angela let out a long sigh as she headed to her house, but a frown made its way to her face as she noticed the front door unlocked. Being cautious she opened the door and flipped on the light. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw her future sister-in-law sitting in the living room with the TV on. "Geez, Naomi, just sneak on in why don't you," Angela scowled at the older woman.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. You did give me a spare key," she stated.

The black haired girl waved her dismissively, "Yeah, that key is for you and Raye; you know I like yours and brother's company."

"Speaking of Raye, he'll be coming here to Japan soon," the fiancée of Raye stated.

This perked the eighteen year old's interest, "Really? I'll get to see him again?! That's great!"

"He can hardly wait either; he is coming on assignment and also to meet my parents, so actually spending time with him is limited."

Angela pouted at this information, "But I wanna see Big Brother..."

Naomi laughed lightly, "Don't worry, you will be able to."

"I hope so, though I don't know how he'll take me being held back..." the blackette sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand considering all the stress you've been under."

"I suppose you're right. So will he be staying at your place while in town?"

"I believe so."

Angela nodded before taking a seat next to Naomi, "So what case is he working on?"

Naomi eyed Angela for a moment before sighing, "The Kira case."

The eighteen year old tensed before her head snapped in Naomi's direction, "What?! That's suicide! You saw how Kira didn't even hesitate to kill L's stand in! If Kira just so happens to get his name or somehow sees him, Raye is as good as dead!"

"I know, this bothers me as well..." Naomi stated. "It doesn't help that Raye won't let me get involved."

"Hopefully he'll be safe..." Angela murmred.

* * *

**_Q: _**_How many of you saw all the Hobbit movies, and what is your opinion on them?_

_I'm asking you guys questions cause I can, just accept it. Please tell me all about you and if you want feel free to vent and talk about whatever, I promise I read all reviews! Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 3: Study Group

_I would like to thank those that have already expressed an interest in this story, it truly does mean a lot!_

* * *

Angela sighed as she stood up from her desk and stretched; her last class of the day was done, and for once she didn't have to work right after school. Gathering her books in her arms, she made her way to the hallway before colliding with someone causing her books and binder to fall to the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," the black haired girl apologized as she immediately bent down to pick her things up.

"It's okay, accidents happen," a rather friendly voice said before he, too, bent over to help. "Here, let me help."

Angela looked up and deadpanned when she recognized the guy as the popular kid. "Oh, Light, uh, it's not necessary. I'm pretty sure you have other places to go," she said as she put the last of the papers into her binder except one that Light had a hold of.

A smile that didn't reach his eyes formed on his handsome face, "It's not an issue. Looks like you're having trouble with math." He had grabbed one of her tests that she's failed on.

Blushing in embarrassment, the eighteen year old snatched the paper away from him. "Math isn't my best subject; besides, between always working and school I can't exactly study every subject."

"Have you heard about X? I hear he tutors students and even has a study group," the top student remarked.

Angela sighed, "I already looked into that; X only tutors criminal justice and psychology; I'm doing well in both so there's no point."

"Did you get in contact with X?" the brunette asked curiously.

"More like X contacts me on occasion; X is contacting- wait, why are you so curious about X?" Angela questioned; she knew stating what she almost did wouldn't have benefitted anyone if Kira got wind of this.

"I was just curious. If you need help with math, I'd be more than happy to help."

Not really sure if she could trust the genius, the black haired female shrugged, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll manage."

"If you insist," he shrugged, though it didn't sound like it was sincere.

Angela forced a smile before she headed out of the hallway and into the street. She knew Light was almost directly behind her, and so after a while of silence she sighed. "Since we always manage to head home about the same time, I think we should consider waiting for one to get a ten minute head start so stuff like this doesn't happen," she muttered.

A knowing smirk formed on Light's face; he was aware that she was going to say that X was contacting her more, and that meant that X trusted this girl. If this was the case, then all he had to do was befriend her so he could find out more of this person. "You don't seem like you particularly like me, he laughed lightly; it didn't sound right though.

"I don't care for people in general. They tend to lie and you can't trust them," Angela said honestly.

"You seem to handle people fairly well for one that doesn't like people," the seventeen year old stated.

"It's kind of necessary when working. If I could I'd avoid people every day of the week, but unfortunately that can't happen. Why are you talking to me? I know that there is no way the most popular kid in school has taken an interest in a goth girl."

"Maybe I have," Light smirked as he caught up so he was right next to her and fell into step.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, I don't see that happening. Besides, I've never been interested."

"Why not friends then?" the brunette questioned.

"Why are you asking? You've never once expressed an interest in becoming my friend before, and I've lived next to you for a while now."

"That's because I've never been sure of how to approach you."

Angela looked at the handsome man walking next to her out of the corner of her eye; she wasn't good with interactions, but was he telling the truth? It was hard to say considering she couldn't read any emotion from his face. Her grip around her binder and books tightened; she always got uncomfortable when being directly approached like that. Angela hung her head so her hair hid her face. "C-Can we discuss this later?" she asked quietly.

"Sure thing," Light answered with a smile, though deep down he wanted to tell her to hurry up. "Now about that math, I really wouldn't mind helping."

Angela's eye twitch didn't go unnoticed by the genius, and her very faint growl told him that he had won. "Know what, fine, just stop bugging me about it. Geez, you're almost as annoying as that stupid prep Yuri..." she growled.

"You sure you aren't just jealous?"

The black haired teenager almost dropped her books at his question before sending him a glare, "Absolutely not! Why in the hell would I be jealous of a girl who has everything her way?! I believe people should find their own ways in the world rather than always relying on others. That and all the drama and gossip she starts makes my ears bleed. I tell you, the generations are getting worse, and it's partly the parents' fault for not caring or showing discipline."

"You think the world is rotting?" Light questioned.

"In a way, yes, but enough to the point where Kira should go about killing others. I mean I understand where he's coming from, but it just doesn't settle right with me. How does he know which criminals really have committed the crimes rather than those who were framed? Also, they're human lives and they have families; it affects more than what he realizes. Sorry, I guess all this stuff of Kira and L has been bothering me. Now that X is involved it makes things that much more frustrating. I do have to thank Kira though because a lot of people are quitting at my job and fleeing to different regions and countries, and now I'm getting extra hours at work," Angela said before she sweat-dropped, "But at the same time this is my first day off in three weeks...That's it, I don't have a life. Maybe I should buy a whole bunch of cats and die alone..."

Light chuckled before silence fell over the two. _'It seems she has strong mixed feelings about this situation...It shouldn't be hard for me to convince her to tell me more of this X...'_ he thought. He blinked, however, when he saw a grin form on Angela's face. "Uh, what's with the grin?" he asked unsure as to what she was smiling about.

"Yeah, I'm just excited to see my big brother; I haven't talked to him since I moved out here," she answered.

"Don't you talk on the phone with him?"

"Can't, no phone."

"You're kidding; not even a cell phone?"

"Nope, just can't afford one. I have TV, but that's just so I can keep up with the news."

The brunette shook his head; right now he was trying to keep a friendly facade just so he could get to this X. "You don't really have a social life, do you?" he asked.

Angela huffed, "Wow, you're smart; how did you figure that one out?"

Light scowled, "No need to be sarcastic."

"Sorry, I just tend to get sarcastic with people when they make an obvious statement," she laughed lightly, but you could still tell it was forced. After what seemed like hours, the pair separated when Angela hurried into her house. _'That was a weird encounter...Why was he being so friendly?'_ she thought putting her books down on the dining room table.

With a yawn she sat down near her books before starting on her criminal justice homework knowing she'd get that done first.

X continued looking at the information that was stolen from the police station with a frown. _'Yes, Kira may be a student, but according to this he started killing every hour on the hour...So he has the ability to control when they die. If this is the case, then who says he can't choose how they die as well? I'll somehow need to come up with proof of this...'_ they thought. _'For now though, I'll need to put that aside so I can prepare for the study group.'_

Once six rolled around, X had already hacked into one of the school computers to communicate with the students. _'Thirteen students...Two less than last time,'_ X thought before a figure in black that was well hidden caught their eye. _'Who are you? Kira, L, or maybe a member of the task force?'_

"Hey, X, you don't have any idea how stuck I am in psychology," one of the female students stated.

"Seems like that subject is very difficult for you then, Atsuko," X mused.

A small pout formed on the smaller girl's face, "It's not my fault it's a challenge for me."

"Is this everyone, or are we waiting for someone else?" another regular student asked.

"It appears that this is everyone. So, by show of hands, how many of you are having trouble with the newest lesson in psychology?" X questioned.

Three of the students raised their hands. "Okay, you may put your hands down. How many just need to use the lesson in scenarios for better understanding?"

The remaining ten raised their hands. "To be fair I'll go through the lesson to catch the other three up before giving examples and scenarios," X stated.

"Before we do, can I ask something about the Kira versus L thing that's going on?" Atsuko questioned.

All thirteen students were staring at the computer with the X in anticipation. "Of course, but I can't guarantee an answer if I don't know it."

Atsuko nodded before sighing, "You said that both Kira and L hate to lose; how'd you figure that?"

"If you watched the broadcast where Lind L. Taylor announced that he found Kira evil, Kira didn't hesitate to kill him. This shows just how childish he is. Kira believes that what he's doing is right to the point where he'll kill those who get in his way. As for L, he shouldn't openly challenge a mass murderer, it makes it sound like he finds this as nothing more than a game of wits," X answered.

"So you don't necessarily agree with either of them," one of the students chimed in.

"No, I don't; this case needs all the serious attention it can possibly get."

"But you also essentially challenged them, so technically it hypocritical."

"Yes and no; I'm out right stating they are wrong in hopes that Kira will stop or at least L will realize he could get himself killed."

"So your message was more of a wake-up-and-smell-the-coffee kind of message."

"Exactly; as to why I'm getting involved though, if L fails, I'll be ready to interfere with the case."

"I suppose it makes sense. Do you think Kira will stop?"

"You can figure it out. First, think over the information I gave you and form a new question: do you think a sore loser, or a childish thinker, will stop because of my involvement?" X asked.

The same student paused in thought before shaking their head, "No, if anything it'll make him more determined."

"Exactly, now let's get started," X said.

Once the study group was over and every student was gone except the hidden man, X frowned and cleared their throat. "I know you're either Kira or L," X's distorted voice rang through the computer.

The next instance, X's laptop went white with the exception of an L on the screen. X immediately jumped out of their chair and hid further in the shadows. "I see you didn't bring this fact up like I thought you would have," L's synthesized voice stated. "And I know now you're a female; you didn't quite hide fast enough."

_'Shit!'_ she thought biting her lip. "So let me guess, you're going to find and arrest me."

"Only if you continue hacking into police files," L replied.

"Unless you're lying, why wouldn't you already arrest me other than the fact that you don't have a name or a way proving I am X?"

"There is also a chance that you are Kira, but it's a small percentage."

"I figured you would, especially since Kira also knows the information I got. However, I wasn't aware of this until I was caught sneaking into the basement of the police station."

"It does seem to put a flaw in that theory."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you to your business. I don't intend to get involved unless those I care about are threatened by Kira," X stated before she turned off her computer.

"Thank you, Watari, I've found out more about this mystery person," L stated as he talked to his assistant from his computer. _'X, you unintentionally showed me a bit of your face, and I know you're a high school student. Next time I'll get your full identity.'_

* * *

**_Q:_**_ What is your favorite book series and why? (You can include manga if that is the main source that you read.)_

**_WildfireDreams: _**_I agree; I loved the book, but it wasn't necessary to add so much into the movies. I was so mad that they added a flare between Kili and the elf (I can't remember the name of) knowing what would go down. I honestly thought killing the elf would have been more merciful than letting her live, but dramatic affect._ _Thank you guys for reading and don't be shy to tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4: Raye Penber

_I apologize for the late update. I was with my boyfriend all weekend and haven't been able to work on it since Wednesday due to work. But thank you for the patience and I give you another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Angela awoke to a loud knock on the door. Her eyes snapped open and wiped her forehead to find herself sweating; she had another night terror. With a sigh she put on her glasses since she didn't feel like fighting her contacts and looked at the time. _'Two o'clock...I wonder who's at the door...'_ she thought bitterly.

She sluggishly got out of bed with a shudder just as yet another knock sounded. Once at the door she opened it to see Light Yagami and who she assumed was his father; both seemed rather concerned and this made the eighteen year old wonder just how bad her night terror was. "You alright? We heard screaming and wanted to make sure you were okay," the older man stated taking in the girl's pale complexion and noted the sweat stains on her clothes.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry for waking you; I tend to have night terrors...I'm so sorry," Angela muttered shaking her head.

"Have they ever been this bad?" Light asked; he knew he had never heard her have them before, so he wondered how often they actually occurred.

"It's been a long time; look I really don't want to talk about this..." the black haired girl muttered.

"If you need anything feel free to come next door," Mr. Yagami stated.

Light turned towards his father with a sigh, "Would you mind if I stayed here just to make sure she's okay?"

Angela blinked at Light; she was too tired to think anything of it. Soichiro Yagami nodded and looked at the exhausted girl in front of him. "Only if she's okay with it," he stated.

The eighteen year old nodded before heading to the kitchen to fix her some tea; she knew she wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night. Light said goodbye to his father before closing the front door and following Angela to the kitchen. He wasn't sure of what to make of the obviously traumatized girl as she patiently sat on the counter for the tea kettle to whistle. "So what's the cause of the night terrors?" Light asked after a few minutes of silence.

Angela flinched and continued looking down, "They're usually just random..."

"Yes, but normally they start from a negative experience," the brunette pressed; this was a start to get her to trust him.

"Why do you want to know?"

The seventeen year old frowned and moved closer to the black haired female; getting past this barrier would take a good while. "I want to know because I care," he stated.

Angela frowned and looked at him defiantly, "You just started really talking to me today; from my experiences you don't just start caring."

"Well it's true in this case."

"How do I know-Oh I am too tired..." she muttered rubbing her tired eyes.

Light went closer to try hugging the girl, but a leg came up and stopped him from getting too close. That was until Angela realized she was only wearing a long t-shirt that acted as a mini dress; her face went red and she immediately put her leg down. "Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but I have a hard time trusting others, okay?" the blackette sighed.

"I noticed the scars on your arms; I guess you must have experienced something bad," Light stated.

Angela bit her lip just as the tea kettle started whistling. Not even hesitating, she removed the pot from the stove and poured herself a cup. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Sure," the seventeen year old answered.

The rest of the morning went by in mostly silence. Every time Light tried asking a question she would only respond accordingly without adding anything. This was very frustrating to Light since she wouldn't even cooperate. Soon Light went back to his place to get ready for school; Angela sighed with relief when he left and she too got ready for school. She through on black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a baggy black sweater to make sure she would stay invisible from the school crowd. After putting on her black shoes with the green laces, she began her long walk to school once she knew Light was already heading that way. Jake Wilson caught up to her and bumped shoulder's with his friend. "Hey, you alright? You don't look so good," he asked noting her rather pale face.

"Can you stay with me at my place tonight..? I had another night terror..." Angela replied.

Jake winced before throwing an arm around her shoulders, "I'll have to see Chickie...So I couldn't help but notice you walking home with Light Yagami."

The black haired girl scowled, "Only because he insisted; you know I have no interest in becoming friends with that too perfect person. Though the damn guy somehow managed to convince me to allow him to tutor me in math. Do you realize how much that annoys me?'

The nineteen year old busted up laughing, "No way! Ah that's hilarious!"

"No, it's not. In fact it's rather irritating. I woke him and his dad up with my night terror and he stayed over, can you believe it? He insisted on staying, and he did til he had to get ready for school. I was too tired to argue..."

"Sounds to me like he just wants to be friends; why don't you consider it? I don't really see anything suspicious about him."

"I'm suspicious of almost everyone, and now with this Kira it makes it that much harder to trust people. What if Kira was someone we knew?"

"I doubt it. Look, he seems like a nice guy so don't shoot him down. Besides, from the sound of it he genuinely cares."

Angela just shrugged as they made their way into the school building. "Take the night off at work, no if, ands, or buts," Jake stated.

"I have to work! There is no way I can afford not to work!" the blackette argued. "I have bills to pay, you know."

"I'll ask my mom and dad to help for the lost time; you need another day off. Personally I think all this stress is getting to you."

"I don't care if it is, I'm going to work."

Jake let out a sigh, "Don't say I didn't warn you. You'll probably end up sick."

"I have to get to class. See you in psychology," Angela stated heading into her first class of the day.

Jake shook his head as he went into his. He noticed Light looking him, but he shrugged it off. The nineteen year old couldn't ignore him, however, when the popular student sat down right next to him. "Can I help you?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I have a question: why does Angela have a hard time trusting people?" Light questioned, concern lacing his voice.

"You really want to be friends, huh?"

"Yes, but she isn't making it easy. It's like I'm the bad guy or something."

The nineteen year old sighed, "I don't know if I should tell you or not...Just continue to be persistent and she'll open up after a while."

"I noticed she has quite a few self-inflicted scars," Light stated.

"She suffers from anxiety and depression. Thankfully she hasn't cut in a while, but it's still an ever present struggle she has."

"So what's the main cause of her anxiety and night terrors?"

Jake thought for a moment before scratching his head, "Before we moved out here, Angela had mentioned moving in with her brother when she was fourteen. Thinking it would be smart for her to move out, I helped her pack; she was living with her aunt and uncle, but they didn't really raise her. Anyways, we were packing while they were out, but by the time we brought the last of her things downstairs her uncle had come home. In his fury he began cussing at her and pulled a knife, but I had jumped in the way before he could hurt her. Thankfully the cuts didn't do anything other than leave nasty scars. He was arrested, and since then she's always had night terrors of her uncle coming after her."

Light blinked in slight disbelief at this information. It made sense as to why she had night terrors, but this also had him a little more curious than he intended. "Why was she living with her aunt and uncle?" he asked.

"The main reason is because her mother and father disappeared when she was very young; she was no idea what happened to them. No one has been able to find any evidence of the two. She hasn't particularly had it easy..."

"So all of this is why she has a hard time trusting others?"

"Yeah, most of it is caused by her aunt and uncle."

Light nodded as the gears turned in his head, _'As long as I'm persistent I should be able to befriend her. At least she isn't all over me...'_

L watched the security cameras that he set up on the outside of the school, and he grew deeper in thought as a student in all black with the exception of neon green laces on her shoes approached the school with a nicely dressed male student. _'X, I believe I just found you,'_ L thought as he zoomed in.

The detective took in her exhausted features before calling his assistant, "Watari, I'll need a list of names of all the students and their pictures."

"Of course, right away," the older man answered before ending the call.

While observing the students, L was also watching the Task Force to keep up to date with the Kira case. The detective's phone rang and he instantly answered it. "I've sent you the files," Watari said.

"Thank you," he said. He opened up the file and scanned every face until he came across the one he recognized in the all black. _'Angela Penber...age eighteen and was held back her previous year...'_ he thought. "Watari, I need you to do me a favor; go to Angela Penber's place and set up cameras," L ordered.

"I'm on it, Sir," was his reply before L hung up the line.

Once school let out for the day, Angela immediately began heading home to get ready for work. She frowned, however, when she heard footsteps behind her. Glancing back, she scowled when she saw Light. "Why do you insist on walking home with me?" she asked.

"I told you that I wanted to be friends," he replied.

"Okay, why are you so persistent?"

"I think it's rather obvious. I truly wish to become friends with you."

Angela sighed as she didn't slow down her pace, "I still don't see why."

"Everyone needs friends."

The eighteen year old looked down at her feet. _'Would it be okay? What if he leaves? What if he betrays me?'_ she thought.

Light watched her from the corner of his eyes and recognized one emotion: fear. He became confused as to why she was afraid, but he figured it had to do with abandonment issues. The silence between the two hung until they reached their homes. Angela sighed before rubbing the back of her neck, "Look, I need to get ready for work; I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure thing," the brunette smiled; he watched as the girl entered her house before entering his.

Angela quickly changed before darting out of the house to work. It was almost midnight when the eighteen year old finally made it to her street; she was shivering from the incoming cold weather and was swaying slightly as she fought a runny nose. She opened the unlocked front door before closing it behind her, locking it, and staggered into the living room. She froze in shock at the man sitting on the recliner. "Geez, on your own for a year and a half and you over work yourself when I specifically told you otherwise," the twenty-eight year old sighed shaking his head.

"Raye!" Angela shouted despite her exhaustion before running over and hugging him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm sure Naomi already told you that I'm here on assignment, correct?" Raye Penber asked.

"Of course, but once your assignment is finished I can hang out with you, right?"

"Once I meet Naomi's parents," he chuckled.

Angela laughed lightly before the room started leaning on her and her knees buckled; she almost made contact with the ground when Raye caught her. He felt her forehead and let out a sigh, "You have a fever...Go get ready for bed; I'm going to call the school in the morning and arrange for someone to bring your school work to you. You're also staying home from work tomorrow."

The eighteen year old made to retort but was cut off, "No, you're staying home until you're better. Period."

Angela grumbled but none the less obeyed her brother and made her way to her room to get ready for bed as she said goodnight to Raye who headed back to Naomi's place for sleep before his assignment.

* * *

**_Q: _**_When going to see a movie based on A book (Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings, ect.) can you read the book first without worrying about criticizing throughout the entire movie, or do you have to see the movie and then read the books because of that reason?_

**_WildfireDreams:_**_ I haven't heard of that series before, what's it about?_

_**TearsOfEagles: **Thank you for taking the time to read this story :)_

_So this was the first Valentines Day I actually spent with someone and it was a very unique and interesting experience. It wasn't full of the typical romance, but I'm okay with this because I'm not a romantic type of gal. How was everyone else's Valentines Day? I'd really like to know my lovelies! Until next time. :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Dubbed Enemy

Angela was sick. Not the 'common cold' sick, but the 'flu' sick. her body ached to the point where she didn't want to move and her head was pounding from a horrible migraine. Not only was she confined to her house, but making move as 'X' was also out of the question; if L was looking for her, which she suspected he was and quite possible found her, all he would have to do is look for those who were sick. Putting two and two together wouldn't be hard. "Ugh, I'm so bored," she groaned before being hit with a coughing fit.

She'd been home for two days so far and she felt like dying. She had yet to receive her homework assignments, but to her, that didn't matter at the moment. It was four in the afternoon and she was currently playing her Playstation 2 since sleeping wasn't ideal in her opinion. There was a knock on the door and Angela sighed before pausing her fame, went to the door, and opened it. The eighteen year old deadpanned when she saw Light Yagami. "Oh, um, hi. Come on in," Angela said as friendly as possible with a stuffed nose.

The brunette nodded before entering, "I heard you were sick so I figured I'd bring your homework assignments from school."

"Thanks, I was actually worried about getting backed up," the black haired female laughed lightly before coughing into her arm. "Ugh, sorry..."

"You should be in bed," Light pointed out.

"I had to get the door, numb nuts," she said with an eye roll.

"No need to be rude..." he scowled handing the smart ass her school work.

"That's a matter of opinion," she shrugged taking the assignments to her room with the genius in tow.

Light noticed the Playstation 2 and raised an eyebrow at the game on the screen. "What are you playing?" he asked.

"Champions of Norrath; it's a four player game similar to Dark Alliance," Angela answered picking up her controller. "Want to play?"

"As much fun as it probably is, I have to get home so I can do my homework," he answered.

"Oh come on, buzz kill, you know you want to."

Light shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I do have to get going."

"Fine, but you owe me," the black haired teen scowled.

A small laugh came from the brunette before the two said goodbye and the seventeen year old made his way home; Ryuuk pointed out he was being followed, and it was time to make his next move. "I'm back," Light announced as he entered the house.

"Welcome home," his mother greeted.

_'Since the report was leaked, L has been suspicious of anybody related to the investigation team; he's even investigation my father. The police would never investigate themselves, so what is L using to investigate the police? Furthermore, the information was leaked six days ago and I've only been followed for two. There must be many people investigating the police. Out of maybe fifty or so people being investigated, there is no chance of them finding out I'm Kira,"_ he thought. _"But if I ignore this for a few months, I become a possible suspect. First I have to find the name of the person following me. Everything will become much simpler once I figure that out. How can I ask his name without causing suspicion?'_

"Light," the god of death interrupted.

"What?"

"There are two key differences between a Shinigami and a human who uses the Death Note. Do you know why the Shinigami have to use the Death Note?"

"How should I know? You're very talkative today, Ryuuk," Light pointed out.

L chewed his thumb nail as he looked at the information on Angela Penber; needless to say he didn't get the information he wanted. _'Angela Penber didn't exist until three years ago. So she had a name change...What would have been her previous name? I'll have to look for her through pictures of those who did change their names to 'Angela Penber','_ he thought as he began going through those that had name changes in the past three to four years. _'The better question is why would she get a name change unless she was adopted, but being adopted at that age doesn't make sense or seem likely. Did they take her in and she made that decision? Or was her entire name changed? There you are...So your real name is Angela X. Myers...Your aunt and uncle had custody over you until the Penber's got custody four years ago. Raye Penber? He's an F.B.I. agent here in Japan...Looks like you have a few contacts Angela.'_

He watched as she kept her game paused as she started going over her makeup work with a scowl; clearly staying home from school wasn't something she liked despite being sick. "Freaking math homework..I hope you burn in every way possible..." she grumbled out loud to herself.

_'Why haven't you made a move as X?'_ L thought. _'Perhaps I was mistaken?'_

"What do you mean you were involved with a bus jacking?!" Angela asked; she was beyond worried for her brother. She was currently with Naomi and said brother in their shared hotel room.

"It was a random jacking, Angie, don't worry. Two days ago this guy hit a bank. This time he went for a bus," Raye answered with a sigh." Japan's become a dangerous country."

Angela was about to scold her big brother when Naomi cut it. "You were on the same bus as he was?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he ended up jumping off and getting run over," her fiancé answered.

"Is he dead?" she pressed.

Angela looked between the two curiously but remained quiet.

"Yeah, probably. I decided it wasn't a good idea to get involved, so I didn't stick around to see what happened afterwards, but..." he paused.

"Raye," Naomi interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I wonder, was it really coincidence?" the Japanese woman noted. "I mean, you were following someone when you got on the bus, right? And now that criminal is likely dead..."

"Wait, you think Kira set that up?" Angela questioned.

Naomi nodded, "Think about it, what if Kira could kill in other ways not only by heart attacks?"

"Look," Raye cut in before his younger sister could say anything, "It's true you were an outstanding F.B.I. agent, Naomi, but now you're just my fiancée; you're not an agent anymore. No more Kira case. No more danger. That's what you promised me when I decided to meet you here so we could meet your parents in Japan."

"All right, Raye. Force of habit, I'm sorry," Naomi stated.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Once we start a family you'll be so busy you won't even remember that you were once an agent, and there won't be any time for your old habits," the twenty-eight year old pointed out. "As for you, Angela, with you being sick and in school you shouldn't even get involved. Putting your life at risk wouldn't be smart on your part."

Said black haired teen pouted but nodded; arguing with her brother wouldn't be the smartest thing. Though, Naomi's point was bothering her.

"But enough of that. Think of a way I can greet your father so we can get along nicely, Naomi," Raye chuckled earning light laughter from his future wife and a coughing fit from his sister.

"Raye, Naomi has a point; what if Kira can kill in other ways besides heart attacks? If Kira was on that bus and you had to show your badge, your life could be in serious danger. Do not take this lightly," the eighteen year old remarked once she caught her breath.

The half American frowned at his sister, "I said don't get involved, so stop worrying about this. You stress over enough without this going on. Promise me you won't even dwell on this matter. Now, if something happens, God forbid, then by all means do what you feel is necessary."

"I intend to do that if Kira does anything."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Naomi; her brother was murdered. Kira had killed Raye Penber. "T-This can't be happening...T-This isn't a coincidence...A week after the bus jacking he dies..?" Angela wondered as she chocked back sobs.

"Kira was on that bus; I have no doubts about it. Angela, I need you to do me a favor," Naomi said.

The two were currently in Angela's home which L had recently removed the cameras and bugs from. The younger female had gotten over her illness and was fixing to head to work when Naomi told her the news. "I have to do something; Raye was killed because we didn't investigate sooner..." Angela chocked out.

"I will investigate. You're going to remain uninvolved for your own safety. Give yourself an alias and don't trust anyone; do this for Raye and I," Naomi instructed.

The eighteen year old hung her head but nodded, "I'll be strong and wait..."

A smile formed on the older woman's face, "Good. Now, I'm going to investigate; for safety reasons I'll contact you through Jake or while you're at work on a daily basis at the start and at the end of every day, okay?"

Angela pulled Naomi into a hug as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Be careful, okay?" she said.

"Of course. Now get to work before you're late."

The black haired teen nodded and she left for work. _'Kira, you've crossed a line...be prepared for me to strike back if any harm comes to Naomi,'_ she thought as a glare formed on her face.

The eighteen year old hid her face further into her winter coat as a harsh wind blew; it wasn't a nice New Years and her stomach was churning from how much hate she felt towards Kira. He took away someone who was always there for her, and now he was gone. Angela shook her head to try to rid her mind of the dark thoughts that ran through her head. It was only a matter of time before the mass murderer figured out that Naomi was on to him/her and she'd be killed as well. She felt broken now, and she couldn't stand the feeling.

Due to the snow that had started falling, Angela was able to go home an hour early before midnight. She was exhausted, but the underlying worry was still there, in fact, it was much worse simply because Naomi had yet to contact her. Jake waited patiently by his best friend's house; this was also arranged so that Angela wasn't alone very often. The nineteen year old waved at his friend when he saw her. "Jake!" Angela shouted in panic as she ran towards the brunette. "Have you heard from Naomi? She hasn't contacted me all day," the eighteen year old whispered quietly in a panic.

"You haven't? I assumed she contacted you since she never called me," Jake answered.

Angela began to breathe heavy; the panic was starting to become overwhelming, "Let me see your phone, please. I-I have to see if I can get a hold of her."

The nineteen year old nodded and handed her is cell phone. Angela immediately dialed Naomi's number. The phone didn't even ring and went to voicemail. "Something's wrong; her phone isn't even ringing. She never lets her battery die or turns it off. I'm so scared. I can't- I can't take losing another person in my life, Jake..." the blackette stated as tears streamed down her face.

"She's probably fine; maybe she got distracted or got in touch with the task force about the Kira case."

Angela began sobbing; her knees buckled and gave out on her. If it wasn't for Jake being there the girl would have hit the sidewalk hard. "Hey, you're okay, you're okay. C'mon, let's get you inside," he said practically carrying the girl into her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Kanto region, I have never made a public appearance before except through the high school until now. Kira, the murdering of the F.B.I. agents was unforgivable and know this, you made me your enemy. I will continue to say 'stop while you're ahead', but I know you won't listen," X stated as they spoke through a live broadcast. X had managed to hack into Sakura TV's network and decided it was time to go public. It had been five days since New Years, and wind was going around of Naomi's disappearance. "Kira, you are my dubbed enemy, and I will take you down. L, if you're watching, know I'll do my absolute best to help you in this case. I may have information that you'll find interesting."

L continued watching X's broadcast. _'Why is she going public? This isn't smart on her part...unless she's trying to draw Kira out by saying she has some information. But how does she know about the F.B.I.- through Raye Penber. So Angela Penber really is X...Is she aware that she's been found?'_ L thought as the screen cut out to show the Sakura TV station completely baffled by the event that just took place. _'It would make more sense if she assumed I already knew her identity.'_

"Wow, looks like we got another person wanting to fight Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Possibly, but we still don't know if this person is Kira or not," the chief of police remarked.

"The chances of her being Kira are slim to none; I'd have to say...four percent," L stated. "Watari, bring the car around. I believe it's time to meet X."

* * *

**_Q:_**_ Who from 'That 70s Show' also plays in 'Family Guy'?_

**_A:_**_ I have to see movies before reading the books because otherwise I yell at the screen for being inaccurate in comparison to the book._

_**WildfireDreams: **That sounds very interesting. I think I'll check the series out once I get back from vacation in two weeks._

_So I do apologize for the late update; I'm way too busy for my own good. This Saturday or Sunday I'll be heading to Florida for Disney World! I'm so excited! (and I just cant hide it!) Sorry, lol got carried away. Let me know what you think of the story so far my lovelies!_


End file.
